More Than One Way To A Happy Ending
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Chara doesn't turn to Genocide and Asriel is alive, but Flowey kidnaps them and Gaster somehow gets a message to Frisk and her aunt. Can the two make it in time to save Chara and Asriel? Done as a request for dream1990. :) Also, no flames please.


**dream1990 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Sabrina.**

 **A/N: This story is an alternate version of the game where Asriel is alive and Chara doesn't turn to Genocide, but the monsters are all trapped in the Underground. Also, please be gentle in the reviews. This is my first time writing an Undertale story with Chara in it and the second Undertale story I've done with Asriel in it. So please, no hurtful comments. Thank you.**

 **On with the story! :)**

* * *

 **More Than One Way To A Happy Ending**

Chara had just finished helping Toriel with the dishes when Asgore entered the kitchen with Asriel on his back and the small goat had on a blue cape around his shoulders. "Chara, wanna play Knights with me?" Asriel asked.

"Okay," the red-eyed girl said with a smile. "Can I be the white knight?"

"Sure," he said. "I'll be the blue knight."

Asgore chuckled. "Why don't you two play your game outside?" He suggested gently. "There's more room for you two to play out there."

The children nodded and headed outside while Toriel stood by her husband. "Did you get that paperwork done for the meeting, my love?" She asked.

"Yes, dear," he said and then noticed the aroma in the air. "Are you making butterscotch cinnamon pie?"

Toriel giggled. "Yes, I am," she said. "The children did well in school this week and Chara asked if I could make it."

She then went to the oven to check on her pie and Asgore looked out the window and was curious when he saw the children's white and blue capes laying on the ground with the play swords and play shields next to them. He then chuckled, thinking they were looking for something to have stand in for a dragon or fierce beast.

But about fifteen minutes later, Toriel looked concerned. "Honey, are the children still outside?" She asked. "I don't hear them."

Asgore went to look but saw the capes, swords, and shields still lying on the ground and went to look outside. "Chara! Asriel!" He called to them, knowing they would answer immediately. But he didn't hear them and he looked around before he came to the shed where the children kept their outside toys and he kept his gardening tools.

He found the inside of it wrecked and then found a small piece of Asriel's sweater snagged on a nearby nail and Chara's heart necklace on the ground. Horrified that someone had apparently kidnapped his children, he quickly went inside the house and told his wife to call Undyne, the head of the Royal Guard. "Asgore, what is it?" Toriel asked.

"Tori, our children are gone," he said. "The shed is torn apart and I found a piece of our son's sweater on a nail and Chara's necklace on the ground."

He showed the two items to her and Toriel gasped in horror. "My children," she gasped out. "But, who would do that?"

"I don't know," Asgore said. "I'll ask everyone to look for them along with us."

When Undyne was told what happened, she instantly told Alphys, who put the word out. Sans and Papyrus received the alert on their phones and the tall skeleton immediately set out while Sans, going out of character, used his teleporting abilities to search the Underground, even stopping at Grillby's restaurant and Muffet's Bakery to tell them what was going on. The dog guards at Grillby's immediately stopped eating and headed out to help in the search and Muffet sent some of her spider helpers to search too.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, aboveground…_

Sabrina glanced over at her niece, Frisk, who was sleeping in her arms as they had been watching a movie and the older woman began to feel tired and let the television play on mute while she fell asleep too.

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder and she opened her eyes, finding herself somewhere she didn't recognize and she looked to see someone standing beside her and Frisk, who was in her arms and clinging to her. The strange person had a skeletal face with two long cracks on it, a black cloak, and skeletal hands with holes in the palms. He grasped Sabrina's shoulders and leaned closer to her face.

" _ **Humans…need your help ,**_ **"** he spoke in a deep voice, so deep that Sabrina had to take a moment to decipher what he said.

"Humans need our help?" She asked in confusion.

He gently shook his head and his hands began forming into sign language. " _Monsters need your help,"_ he signed. _"Mt. Ebbot."_

"Mt. Ebbot?" Sabrina asked. "Monsters?"

She then perked up. "Wait, you mean the story of monsters in the mountain is true?"

The skeletal figure nodded. _"Children…in danger,"_ he signed to her. _"Terrible monster seeks to hurt them. Monster looks like a flower. Flowey."_

Frisk, who had been watching the figure sign with his hands, lifted her own hands to sign. _"How do we get there?"_ She asked.

Sabrina answered. "Mt. Ebbot is the mountain nearby," she said. "The one you can see from your bedroom, Frisk."

She then saw the skeletal figure nod and begin signing again. _"Please, hurry,"_ he signed to them urgently. _"You must leave in the morning for the mountain."_

The two nodded.

Sabrina and Frisk both woke up, gasping in unison. "Auntie Sabrina, what was that?" The little girl asked, signing the question out as well.

"I don't know," she said, also signing her words as she spoke. "But it felt too real to be just a dream."

Nodding to each other, they got ready to set out. Frisk put on her purple and pink striped sweater and blue shorts and brown hiking boots while Sabrina dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt and blue jeans with brown hiking boots. They grabbed their coats to put in the backpack Sabrina was now packing with water bottles and trail mix and dried fruit. Going out the door and locking up the house, the two began heading for Mt. Ebbot.

They were only a few miles from the base of the mountain and began climbing up when they arrived. Sabrina had Frisk go ahead of her so that in case she slipped or fell, the older woman would be able to catch her. To their surprise, it was early afternoon when they arrived at a cave and they went inside to explore it. "Could this be a bear's cave?" Frisk asked.

"Seems a bit big to be one," Sabrina said before she noticed a large hole up ahead. Frisk also saw it and they looked down in it. "A hole in the ground too high to climb out of in the mountain," she recalled from the old story.

She then noticed something. "Why does this look familiar?" She asked.

Frisk's eyes widened. "It looks like where that person met us in our dream," she said.

Realizing her niece was right, Sabrina had a feeling that the person they met last night was telling the truth. "There must be some kids down here that need help," she said.

Frisk nodded and saw her aunt's hands glow green, using her ability to control plants to form a strong vine rope to go down into the hole and used the vine rope to slide down safely in the flower patch. Sabrina gestured for Frisk to follow and the young girl was soon beside her and they began following the path.

* * *

It wasn't long before they came up to a bridge and quickly crossed over it, running into some monsters who were about to initiate a 'FIGHT' sequence when Sabrina used her telekinesis to stop them and then used her plant powers to tie them up enough to slow them down and allow her and Frisk to continue.

This happened with almost every monster in the Underground who spotted them. Sans heard Undyne crying out and went to investigate, seeing the two humans and seeing the taller one using what looked like plant powers to tie up the captain of the guard and Papyrus before urging the child next to her to run down the path. "Those vines will only hold for a short time," he heard her say.

Sans would have stopped them, but just then, Asgore came out with Toriel, Grillby, and Muffet behind him. "So my spiders were telling me correct about two new humans," said Muffet. "And one is very powerful."

Undyne managed to cut free of the vines. "She somehow managed to stop me from initiating a 'FIGHT' sequence," she said, cutting the vines that held Papyrus captive.

A cry sounded out and they saw the smaller human had gotten caught. "That's one of my traps!" Papyrus exclaimed before his face broke out in a grin. "I've caught a human!"

Sabrina heard them but was trying to get Frisk free when she saw a vine coming out of the ground. She wasn't controlling it and she noticed it was filled with thorns. Quickly using her telekinesis, she managed to force the vine back into the ground and successfully freed Frisk, standing up and noticing the monsters getting closer and she took off running with her niece in her arms.

"Wait!" One voice called out.

"Stop!" A regal voice sounded behind them.

Sabrina didn't stop until she almost collided with a skeleton in a blue hoodie, who glared at her. "Alright, human, that's far enough," he said, his voice going very deep. "No one should be able to stop a 'FIGHT' sequence. So how were you able to stop it and how do you have powers?"

She shook her head. "We don't have time!" She said urgently. "There's two children in danger!"

The others froze when she said that. "How do you know about that?" Undyne asked her.

Sabrina looked at them. "Frisk and I heard someone tell us about that and ask us for help," she said. "We responded, especially when he told us time was of the essence."

Frisk noticed something coming towards her and saw it was another thorny vine and she screamed again. Sabrina quickly reacted and grabbed the vine in her telekinesis, but then grunted as it pulled back suddenly. Sans, seeing this, activated his own telekinesis and helped the human woman tie the vine to a sturdy rock before they released it from their powers.

Sabrina panted a bit to catch her breath as she was now getting a bit worn out from using her abilities so much. Frisk turned to them. "The person who we saw told us that a monster was going to hurt some children," she said to them. "A monster that looks like a flower."

Sans straightened up at that. "Flowey," he growled out.

"That little weed?" Undyne asked. "He wouldn't dare!"

Grillby and Muffet looked at Sabrina and helped her stand upright, giving her a burger and some spider cider, which brought her health up and helped her feel better. Thanking them, she turned to Sans. "You know about him?" She asked.

The skeleton nodded. "He's been killing the humans the fell down here so that he could break the barrier and destroy the human world," he said. "Because humans trapped us down here."

Frisk looked at him. "But, that was years ago, right?" She asked.

"Yes," said Toriel. "But only one human has been accepted by us because she was judged and bullied on the surface."

"Who was that?" Sabrina asked.

"My daughter, Chara," the queen answered. "She and my son Asriel are missing and we've been searching for them."

Frisk looked at her aunt. "Maybe that's the two that skeletal person was talking about, Auntie," she said.

"Then we need to move," Sabrina said. "If we follow this vine we trapped, I think we'll find those kids."

They banded together, introducing themselves to each other and trying to lighten up everyone's spirits that they'd find the king and queen's son and daughter. They even helped each other out when some of the going became difficult. Sabrina had gone ahead to look for danger at one point and climbed up a six foot, but rather steep, cliff and she had waited for them to catch up to her and helped them up one by one. Frisk had done the same sometime later when they reached Hotland and she saw the lava, immediately grabbing water bottles for everyone.

Sabrina turned to Sans, who was walking beside her. "Where's the barrier you mentioned earlier?" She asked.

"It's behind Asgore's castle," he answered her.

Toriel noticed how Sans hadn't made any puns at all during the journey. "Sans, are you well?" She asked worriedly. "Are you not feeling up to _pun?"_

A chuckle rippled through the crowd, but Sans just let out a very small chuckle. "Sorry, Tori," he said. "I'm just worried _out of my skull_ about the kids. _Asriel_ as I want to make puns, I'm just not in _chara-cter_ right now."

Some groans sounded with a few weak chuckles, but they picked up on the seriousness in the skeleton's voice. Muffet suddenly came up to Sabrina. "One of my spider dears found a cave where that vine you and Sans captured leads to," she said.

"Thanks," said the human woman as they made it to the cave. In front of the cave was a flower who had Asriel and Chara trapped in his vines and two vines were up above the two kids, looking ready to strike.

"NO!" Frisk cried out sharply.

Flowey heard the cry and turned to see them all gathered and he grinned manically, but then grunted as his vines glowed green and forced him to let go of the two kids. Sabrina quickly ran up to them and grabbed the two and Frisk as she ran by and got back to the monsters, but the ground then shook and Chara clung to her father while Asriel clung to his mother. Frisk clung to Sabrina as they watched in horror as Flowey turned into his true form.

"None of you will escape my Omega form!" He said about to grab them all, but Sabrina's telekinesis pushed him back a bit and the older woman suddenly had Frisk stand in front of her.

"Frisk, remember those qualities Grandma told us were really important?" She asked.

The child nodded. "Yes?" She asked.

Sabrina looked at her niece. "Do you trust me?" She asked.

Frisk nodded again and stood in front of her aunt, who turned to the monsters behind her. "I need you all to trust me," she said. "Can you do that?"

The gathered monsters nodded, but Sans came up to them. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

Sabrina set her jaw. "Make sure that monster doesn't come back again," she said as she stood behind her niece and took a deep breath. "Determination, bravery, justice, kindness, patience, integrity, perseverance."

This surprised the monsters that she spoke the same seven traits that would be needed to break the barrier and saw the colors of the rainbow gather in her hands, which she now placed in front of her towards Frisk. The colors enveloped Frisk, forming a protective aura around her as she raised her own hands and put them in front of her, aiming at Flowey. The rainbow of colors hit the flower right on and he screamed in anger as he was unable to do anything as he began withering up into a small flower again, rapidly defeated as he sunk into the ground, but just then, a portal opened and sucked him inside.

As it closed, a second portal appeared and a tall skeleton clothed in black came out, making Sabrina and Frisk gasp as they recognized him and moved toward him, each taking one of his hands in their own and the rainbow colors surrounding them flowed into him, restoring him.

Alphys gasped. "It's him!" She said in surprise. "Dr. Gaster!"

The new skeleton smiled at them and then took Sabrina's hands. "I knew I chose the right ones to tell," he said to her.

Chara and Asriel were still being hugged by their parents. "That flower was scary," said Asriel.

"He kept telling us how we could get free, but only if I did something he called 'a genocide route'," said Chara. "But I couldn't understand what he meant until he told me I'd have to destroy everyone down here."

Asgore hugged his daughter to comfort her as she clung to him. "I didn't believe him though and…," Chara trailed off as she began crying. "H-He was g-going to hur-hurt Asriel!"

Toriel hugged her son and gently patted Chara's head, which encouraged the young girl to calm down a bit. "He was about to do that when you guys suddenly showed up and she used her power to save us," she said, pointing to Sabrina.

"I wouldn't have been able to do so if Frisk hadn't distracted him and if the others hadn't trusted me to help," the human woman said with a smile.

Undyne looked up ahead and saw the barrier. "But we need those traits Sabrina spoke of to be free," she said.

Asgore nodded. "We do, but how?" He asked.

Frisk, who was in Sans' arms as he had picked her up, looked at her aunt. "What about how we defeated Flowey?" She asked.

Sabrina nodded. "Yes," she said. "I think we can break the barrier if we do it together."

Sans closed his eyes a moment and opened them to reveal his left eye glowing blue and Frisk's and Sabrina's souls were presented for them all to see. Frisk's soul was red and Sabrina's was blue and green with an orange outline. Satisfied, Sans blinked, ending his Judge sight and returning the souls to the two. "You're telling the truth," he said with conviction.

It seemed everything was now a blur as Sabrina and Frisk led the now freed monsters to their home, which was a large castle that they had been renovating a bit and the monsters accepted the offer to stay there.

* * *

 _Two years later…_

Chara, Frisk, and Asriel were playing in the play room with Papyrus and Undyne, who were watching over them while Sabrina discussed a few things with Asgore and Toriel. "I think these will work out," said Sabrina.

"Thanks to you and Frisk," said Toriel.

Sans, who had been nearby, waited until Sabrina was alone to talk to her. "Sabrina, I knew what Flowey was doing," he said. "I've seen all those kids he hurt just for their souls. He almost convinced one of them to turn to Genocide, but the kid managed to refuse just in time."

He looked sad. "I'm the only one who remembers them," he said.

She placed a hand over his hand. "It's okay," she said soothingly. "They're at peace now."

He nodded. "And thanks to you, Flowey couldn't succeed in turning Chara to genocide and hurting Asriel," he said.

Gaster came up behind them and hugged them. "And we have our happy ending," he said softly.

Sabrina smiled and nodded in agreement, as did Sans. They had their happy ending that would last forever.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
